The present invention relates to a lighting system for use in a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting system that communicates digital command signals to smart lights, which interpret the command signals and control light emitting diodes in response to the command signals.
Traditional lighting systems of motor vehicles, particularly motorcycles, require the wiring of power to each light through an activating switch. Additionally, these traditional lighting systems provide only simple actuation of the lights, typically, xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d modes. For example, the brake light is generally wired to the brake such that brake power is applied to the brake light when the brake is actuated to thereby energize the brake light.
Aftermarket lighting systems have been designed to replace the original equipment of the motor vehicle. One such lighting system is described in the above-identified U.S. patent application. These lighting systems receive the power input signals from the activating switches in the same manner as the original equipment, but can provide additional features, such as providing brake lights in the turn signal lights. The addition of such features can require additional wiring to be run between lights, which can complicate installation.
A continuing need exists for lighting systems for motor vehicles that provide improved safety features and functionality while simplifying their installation either as original equipment or as an after aftermarket product.
The present invention is directed to a motor vehicle lighting system that is easy to install and provides more lighting features and improved safety. The motor vehicle lighting system includes a master controller, a smart light, and a hot bus. The master controller is electrically couplable to a power supply and is adapted to receive an input signal corresponding to a left turn signal, a right turn signal, a run signal, or a brake signal. The master controller also includes a digital command signal output that is produced in response to the input signal. The smart light includes a light controller and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED""s). The light controller is adapted to control the LED""s in response to the command signal. The hot bus electrically couples the master controller to the smart light. Power and the command signal are provided to the smart light over the hot bus.
The present invention is also directed to a method of controlling a lighting system of a motor vehicle. In a first step of the method, an input signal corresponding to a left turn signal, a right turn signal, a run signal, or a brake signal is received. Next, a digital command signal is produced in response to the input signal. Power and the command signal are then provided to a smart light having a plurality of LED""s and a light controller over a hot bus. Finally, the LED""s are controlled in response to the command signal using the light controller.
The features and benefits that characterize embodiments of the present invention will be apparent reading the following detailed description and review of the associated drawings.